


Initiation

by Ambrena



Series: Mythes amérindiens épars [2]
Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: F/M, Incest, Initiation, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les cérémonies secrètes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

Les dieux vinrent les chercher, eux, les enfants de Premier Homme et de Première Femme. C’étaient tous des jumeaux, nés chacun à quatre jours d’intervalle. Ils étaient tous devenus adultes en quatre jours, adultes, oui, capables d’engendrer à leur tour.  
Les dieux vinrent les trouver, et les emmenèrent chez eux, à la montagne de l’est, pour quatre jours. Ils les gardèrent chez eux pendant tout ce temps.  
Le premier jour, les deux jumeaux les plus âgés furent désignés par les dieux de la montagne. Alors, ils portèrent des masques, et vinrent au centre du cercle. Là, ils s’unirent, frère et sœur, homme et femme.  
Le deuxième jour, la cérémonie recommença. Cette fois, ce fut les deux jumeaux cadets qui se prêtèrent au jeu. Ils revêtirent les masques sacrés, et entrèrent dans la danse. Puis, au terme de cette dernière, ils se connurent.  
Le troisième jour, ce fut au tour du cinquième fils et de la sixième fille de participer. Et les tambours intimaient une musique sourde et lancinante, envoûtante. En arborant ces masques de cérémonie, il était aisé d’oublier la personne qui se trouvait derrière, et de la posséder. Même si c’était sa propre sœur.  
Le dernier jour, enfin, les benjamins commencèrent leur propre rituel. C’était un peu différent pour eux, car ils étaient hermaphrodites. Les incantations récitées furent dès lors quelque peu modifiées. Ce n’était plus une prière pour l’union de deux énergies complémentaires, mais plutôt la requête de voir deux semblables se réunir enfin.  
Au terme de ces secrets, tous maîtrisaient les arts de la sorcellerie. Ils revinrent alors parmi leurs parents, qui les trouvèrent tout changés…  
Une fois de retour là-bas, tout rentra dans l’ordre. Frères et sœurs se séparèrent enfin. Les garçons épousèrent des femmes du peuple des mirages. Quant aux filles, elles épousèrent des hommes du peuple des mirages.  
La vie s’écoulait paisiblement. Tous les enfants de Premier Homme et de Première Femme étaient devenus chamanes.  
Ainsi, de loin en loin, ils demandaient au peuple des mirages de s’assoir en cercle, et évoquaient les chants issus des anciens rituels.  
Et parfois, une étrange mélancolie leur serrait le cœur.


End file.
